


Halloween o Harotween

by nachosandchicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandchicken/pseuds/nachosandchicken
Summary: "Cute ng bandana mo, Jongin.""Cute din ng tiara mo, Kyungsoo."





	Halloween o Harotween

**Author's Note:**

> Made this out of the blue but please enjoy :)

-

 

“Suho hyung, pwede bang hindi nalang ako sumali?”

 

Tinitigan muna siya ng kaharap ng matagal bago nito unti-unting binaba ang hawak na papel.

 

“Alam mong buong class grade ang nakasalalay dito, Jongin. Though may individual grades tayo dito sa gagawin natin pero I can’t risk na buong klase natin ang maapektuhan dahil hindi ka sasali.”, mahabang sabi nito bago ulit itinuon ang atensyon sa papel na hawak nito.

 

“Pero hyung..”, naka-pout niyang sabi.

 

Di na siya nito pinansin at bumagsak na ang balikat niya bago bumalik sa upuan niya. Nakanguso siya nang sumalampak siya sa upuan at tumawa lang si Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

 

“Isang araw lang naman Jongin. Lahat tayong mga lalaki dito, makaka-experience nun. Hindi lang ikaw.”, alo ni Baek sa kanya.

 

“Pero nakakahiya pa rin eh.”

 

“Sus, isipin mo na lang na makikita mong maganda ang crush mo sa araw na yun.”, nakangising sabi nito bago ininguso ang taong tinutukoy nito.

 

At di niya maiwasang mapangiti nang makita sa kabilang banda ng silid ang taong matagal na niyang gusto. Mahina itong nakikipagtawanan sa katabi nitong si Jongdae.

 

Idinantay niya ang kamay sa isang palad at tinitigan ito. Napakaganda talaga ng ngiti nito. Hindi niya alam kung anghel ba ito na bumaba sa lupa sa ganda ng mga ngiti nito o ito mismo ang haring-araw dahil sa napaka-aliwalas ng ngiti nito na ibinibigay sa katabi. Pero isa lang ang alam niya, mahal na mahal niya ang napakaganda nitong ngiti.

 

Nakangiti siya habang nagpakawala ng masayang buntong-hininga. Tama naman si Baekhyun, maganda si Kyungsoo. Napakaganda nito pero habang iniisip niya ang posilibidad na makita si Kyungsoo na mas may igaganda pa sa darating nilang party ay di niya maiwasang ma-excite.

 

“Baek, tulungan mo akong maghanap ng maisusuot sa Saturday.”, nakangiting sabi niya habang hindi iniaalis ang titig mula kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Ako ang bahala, Jongin.”

 

\--

 

“Teka teka, kailangan pa ba yan?”, maang niyang tanong habang mabilis na umatras sa kinauupuan niya.

 

Nag-ikot ng mga mata si Baekhyun at namaywang. “Jongin, hindi complete ang look mo pag wala kang make-up. Dali na, wag na maarte.”

 

“Takte, wag mong ilalapit yan sakin!”, hindik na sigaw niya ng subukang abutin na naman ulit ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya at inilapit ang hawak nitong make-up brush.

 

“Jongin! Wag na malikot kasi!”, hinila nito ang upuan niya at mabilis siyang na-trap sa pagitan ng mga hita nito. Nakatayo ito sa harap niya at kahit anong pagpupumiglas niya at nabalewala nang mahina siya nitong sinapak sa ulo.

 

Natahimik naman siya at masama itong tiningnan. Sinuklian naman siya nito ng isang malapad na ngisi at inalis ang ilang buhok na nakaharang sa noo niya at wala ng nagawa si Kim Jongin kundi maiyak sa loob-loob niya. Hindi niya aakalaing nag-agree pa siya na sumali sa party. Bahala na sana ang grades ng buong klase niya dahil takte lang, mas mabuti pa siguro ang zero grade para sa kanya kaysa sa mga kung anu-anong pinapahid ni Baekhyun sa mukha niya.

 

“Bagay sa’yo smokey eyes. Teka.”, umikot sandali si Baekhyun at kinuha ang iilang mga lagayan na hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano. Basta ang alam na lang niya, busy na ang kaibigan sa paglalagay ng kung anong mga kaartehan sa may mga mata niya. Nilagyan pa siya nito ng eyeliner at makakapal na false eyelashes na kulang nalang ay iyakan niya dahil sa bigat na nararamdaman niya sa may mga mata niya.

 

“Ayan.”, nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun at umalis na sa harap niya at inayos ang makapal niyang buhok. “Ang ganda ganda naman ng bestfriend ko.”

 

Dahan-dahan naman siyang nagmulat at tinitigan ang repleksyon niya sa salamin. Isang kakaibang Jongin ang bumungad sa kanya.

 

Isang Jongin na naka-dark lipstick at may dark din na make-up. Nakaayos na din ang buhok niya. Nakangangang tinitigan niya ang taong iyon sa kaharap na salamin. Hindi siya iyon.

 

May kinuha naman siya Baekhyun sa tabi nito at naglagay ng black na bandana sa ulo niya na at itinali nito sa harap. Ini-style nito ng maigi sa may ulo niya at tiningnan siya sa pabalik sa salamin at malapad na ngumiti.

 

“Kakabugin mo lahat ng nandun gurl!”

 

-

 

“Uwi na ako. Di ko kaya.”, maglalakad na sana si Jongin sa ibang direksyon ngunit nahila na siya ni Baekhyun pabalik.

 

“Wag mong sayangin ang effort ko, tatamaan ka talaga sa akin Kim Jongin.”, pagalit na sabi nito at hindi na binitawan ang braso niya habang tinutungo na nila ang venue ng party nila.

 

Paika-ika siyang naglakad kasi punyeta, sino ba ang nag-imbento ng stilletos? Kulang nalang ata ay mabali na ang buong paa niya dahil sino ba namang hindi? Six inches na itim at kumikinang na stilletos ang pinasuot sa kanya. Punyeta ulit ni Baekhyun.

 

Mapapatay na ata niya ang kaibigan. Hindi na siya sa komportable sa suot niya. Bukod sa sumasakit na ang mga paa niya at napakakati at napakabigat na ng make-up sa mukha niya ay naiinitan na siya.

 

Isang black fitted skinny ripped jeans ang suot niya. Hapit na hapit nito ang mga mahahaba niyang mga binti. May pagka-highwaist din ito. Isang cropped top naman ang ipinares ni Baekhyun sa kanya at pinatungan ng isang denim na jacket na nirolyo sa may mga siko niya. May mga kumukinang din siyang burloloy sa mga braso. Isang mahabang kwintas naman ang suot niya at magnet na dangling earrings.

 

Gusto na niyang ngumawa nang marating na nila ni Baekhyun ang venue ng party at excited na nitong hinila siya. Nakadamit babae din ang kaibigan at aaminin niyang napakaganda nitong tingnan sa suot nitong mini-skirt at fitted blouse at black-heeled boots.

 

Ilang sipol ang mga narinig niya nang makapasok na sila at gusto nalang ni Jongin na tumakbo palayo. Inatake na naman siya ng hiya.

 

“Yo, nice skirt.”, nakangiting bati ni Chanyeol habang papalapit sa kanila. Nakadamit pambabae rin ito. Gusto na yata niyang masuka nang binitiwan siya ni Baekhyun upang maglambitin sa boyfriend nito. Nakakatawa sigurong tingnan dahil nakadamit pambabae ang dalawa at naglalandian sa harap niya. Kung ibang okasyon lang siguro ay marahil ay nasapak na niya ang dalawa nang makitang malanding hinampas ni Chanyeol ang puwitan ng kaibigan.

 

Iniwan na niya ang mga ito at naghanap ng mauupuan. Inilibot niya ang tingin sa buong venue at di niya maiwasang panaka-nakang tumawa sa mga itsura ng mga ka-blockmate niya.

 

Nakadamit panglalaki ang lahat ng mga kaklase niyang babae at ang mga lalaki ay nakapambabae. Mula polo at neckties sa mga babae at iba-ibang panlalaking damit hanggang sa mga weird na suot. Gender bend kasi ang theme para sa Halloween party nila. Ang buong block lang nila ang may ganito. Effort na effort ang lahat dahil dito kukunin ang grades nila. Pwedeng mag-cosplay ng favorite na character pero kung lalaki, dapat babaeng character ang iko-cosplay at vice versa. Pwede naman din na walang gagayahin basta lang aayon lang sa tema nila.

 

Muntik pa siyang bumunghalit ng tawa nang makita si Suho na naglalakad patungo sa isang banda na nakasuot ng pulang-pula na dress na hanggang sakong. May slit pa ito hanggang hita at kita ang maputi at makinis nitong hita. May suot din ito na wig at pulang high heels.

 

Isang may mahabang buhok na kulot at blonde ang naupo sa tabi niya. Nakasuot ito ng fitted na off-shoulder na royal blue na gown. Nakabusangot ang mukha nito at di niya mapigilang matawa.

 

“Asan si Olaf?”

 

“Tangina niyong lahat! Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin na ako si Daenerys Targaryen?”, maingay at pagalit na whine ni Jongdae.

 

“Ah.”, kinagat niya ang ibabang labi upang wag matawa. “Akala ko kasi ikaw si Elsa.”

 

“Pakyu Kim Jongin.”

 

“Chill. Let it go. Let it go.”, natatawa niyang tukso at isang suntok sa braso ang natanggap niya mula sa kaklase.

 

Inilibot niya ulit ang tingin sa buong venue. Malapit na magsimula ang party nila at maging ang professor nila ay nandito na rin. Maging ito ay naka-costume na din na panlalaki.

 

Nanghahaba na ang leeg niya. Wala pa ang taong gusto niyang makita. Kanina pa din siya nakatingin sa entrance.

 

“Malapit na daw sila sabi ni Seok.”, nakangising sabi ni Jongdae. Alam nitong may gusto siya kay Kyungsoo na bestfriend ni Minseok at boyfriend na din ni Jongdae. “Wag ka masyado ma-excite. Naka-skinny jeans ka pa naman. Baka may tumayo. Mag-ingat ka. “

 

“Gago.”

 

“Safety measures first no.”, sabi nito at inayos ang blonde wig na suot. “Hays, paano ko kaya ii-explain sa lahat na ako talaga si Daenerys ngayon? Sana nagdala nalang talaga ako ng tatlong dragon o kaya’y sunugin ko nalang kaya tong buong venue--”

 

Wala na siyang narinig mula sa pinagsasabi ni Jongdae nang bumukas ang entrance at iniluwa niyon ang kaisa-isang taong gusto niyang makita ngayong gabi. Ang taong dahilan kung bakit siya nagpunta dito sa event at kalimutan ang dignidad dahil sa suot niya.

 

Nakayuko ang ulo nito sa tabi ni Minseok at kita niyang kagat-kagat nito ang pang-ibabang labi. Nakakapit ito sa nakapandamit babae rin na si Minseok pero tanging kay Kyungsoo lang nakatuon ang mga mata niya.

Isa lang talaga ang pumasok sa isip niya sa suot nito.

 

Audrey Hepburn.

 

Nakasuot ito ng sleeveless na fitted black dress na abot hanggang sakong. May slit ang damit nito na abot sa may hita at di niya naiwasang mapalunok dahil lantad na lantad ang kaputian niyon dahil sa kinis at puti ng hita nito. Maging ang mga braso nito ay puting-puti din. Nakasuot ito ng malalaking perlas na kwintas at naka-lace gloves na black na abot hanggang may siko. May kaunting make-up ito at napansin ni Jongin ang munting tiara sa tuktok ng ulo nito at di naiwasan ng puso niya na mag-tumbling dahil napakaganda ni Kyungsoo.

 

Isang tissue ang maingat na pumahid sa gilid ng labi niya bago siya nakarinig ng mahinang tawa. “Laway mo Kim Jongin.”

 

Marami ang nakatingin din sa mga bagong dating at namangha nang kumaway pa si Minseok ng kaunti bago inilibot din ang mata sa kabuuan ng venue.

 

Pinalis lang ni Jongin ang kamay ng katabi at bumundol ang malakas na kabog sa dibdib nang mag-angat si Kyungsoo nang tingin habang hinihila ito ni Minseok palapit sa table nila kung nasaan din si Jongdae na katabi niya.

 

Bawat hakbang yata palapit ni Kyungsoo ay mas lumakas pa ang tibok ng puso niya nang nahihiya itong ngumiti sa kanya bago ulit nagyuko ng ulo. Hindi pa rin niya maialis ang tingin mula rito kasi kung pwede lang na titigan niya hanggang sa matunaw na si Kyungsoo ay nagawa na niya.

 

“Babe. Ganda natin ngayon ah.”, bati ni Jongdae nang maupo na si Minseok sa tabi nito bago nito hinalikan ang pisngi ng kasintahan. Tahimik naman na naupo si Kyungsoo sa kabilang tabi ni Minseok. “Kyungsoo ikaw din. Babe naman.”, malambing na sabi ni Jongdae sa kasintahan. “Ginalingan mo na naman masyado ang pagpapaganda sa baby Soo natin. May naglalaway na yata ngayon eh.”

 

Kung may iniinom lang siguro si Jongin ay siguro nabuga na niya. Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Jongdae at parehong nagngisihan lang ang magkasintahan. Si Kyungsoo ay namumula ang mga pisngi at ang gusto nalang gawin ni Jongin ay abutin iyon at halikan.

 

Dumating naman sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol at sabay na napasipol sa itsura ni Kyungsoo bago tuluyang naupo sa kabilang tabi ni Jongin.

 

“Ganda mo, Soo.”, nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun pero hindi ito nakatingin kay Kyungsoo kundi kay Jongin.

 

Tumawa ito ng mahina. “S-salamat. Ikaw din.”

“Hindi ba maganda si Jongin, Soo?”, biglang tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakangisi at sinalakay na naman siya ng kaba nang tiningnan siya ng mataman ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya atang lumubog sa paraan ng pagkakatitig nito at nalusaw ata ang puso niya ng ngumiti ang nag-iisang araw sa buhay niya.

 

“Cute ng bandana mo, Jongin.”

 

Kung mas may ipupula lang ang mukha ni Kim Jongin ngayon ay baka ganoon na nga.

 

“C-cute din ng tiara mo, Kyungsoo.”

 

\--

 

Nagsimula na ang Halloween party nila at ang buong venue ay napakaingay. Kanina pa silang lahat tapos na kumain nang simulan ni Suho ang program.

 

Tawa ito ng tawa habang nag-e-emcee. Simula na din ng pakitang gilas ng mga kaklase nila. Lahat sila ay dapat tumapak sa maliit na stage sa harap at mag-pose. Dapat daw with poise ayon na din sa professor nila na nasa harap na nagsilbing judge. Sinimulan lahat alphabetically sa mga babae.

 

Hindi naman naiwasang kabahan ni Jongin nang matapos naman lahat ng babae dahil ibig sabihin, sila na ang susunod. Mas maingay ang hiyawan dahil nakakatawa talaga ang mga kaklase nilang lalaki. Kwelang-kwela din ang mga itong nagpo-pose sa harap ng guro nila para mapa-impress ito at para na din sa grado nila. Nauna namang tumayo si Baekhyun at pumunta sa harap at napuno ng tawanan dahil nag-sexy dance pa ito sa harap habang kagat-kagat ang labi. Hinaplos din nito ang hita habang nakatingin sa table nila at alam niyang nakatitig ito kay Chanyeol habang ginagawa iyon.

 

Napuno ng palakpakan at hiwayan ang buong lugar dahil sa ginawa nito.

 

“Next, Do Kyungsoo.”, nakangiting anunsyo ni Suho at unti-unti namang tumayo ang huli bago nahihiyang nagpunta sa harap.

 

Hindi naman niya ito nilubayan ng tingin nang tumapak na ito sa stage. Kimi lang itonh kumaway bago ngumiti ng mahinhin. Muntik pang atakihin si Jongin sa puso nang nag-pose ito ng kaunti para i-expose ang maputi nitong hita bago tumalikod. Medyo nag-sway pa ang mga balakang nito at tuluyan na ata siyang nawala sa huwisyo.

 

Masigabong palakpakan naman ang natanggap nito bago ito bumalik sa kinauupuan at napuno na naman ng kantyaw si Kyungsoo mula sa barkada.

 

Hindi na ata naialis ni Kyungsoo ang imaheng iyon sa utak niya na hindi niya napansin na siya na pala ang tinatawag para magpunta sa harap.

 

Paika-ika naman siyang naglakad papunta sa harap at ramdam niya ang mga titig ng mga kaklase niya. Pero mas ramdam niya ang intensidad ng titig ni Kyungsoo nang masulyapan niya ito ng habang hiyang-hiya siyang nag-pose sa harap ng lahat. Sobrang na-conscious siya kasi alam niyang nakatitig ang taong gusto niya sa kanya.

 

Namumula siyang bumaba at bumalik na sa pwesto.

 

“Sexy mo daw, sabi ng little birdie.”, nakangising sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Huh, sinong birdie?”, takang tanong ni Jongin.

 

“Secret.”, sabay na sabi ng barkada maliban kay Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

Natapos ang program at simula na ng nakakabinging tugtog at party sa buong dancefloor. Hindi ito ordinary na Halloween Party na may magtatakutan kundi party na din para i-enjoy ang mga sarili at magdiwang. Tuwang-tuwa ang lahat dahil inanunsyo on the spot ng professor nila na nasayahan ito sa ginawa nila at ngayon exempted na silang lahat sa darating na mid-term exams.

 

Walang pagsidlan ang tuwa ng bawat isa habang sumasayaw sa dancefloor. Nakakatuwang tingnan ang mga kaklase ni Jongin.

 

Pero nanatili lamang siya sa pwesto. Nandoon na si Chanyeol at Baaekhyun sa gitna at kulang nalang ay mag-make-out ito sa gitna ng dancefloor. Sina Jongdae at Minseok naman ay nagbubulungan sa gitna nila ni Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang din ito habang nakamasid sa buong lugar. Panaka-naka din itong umiinom ng wine. Nasa pinakagilid ang table nila at madilim-dilim ang paligid at tanging disco lights lang din ang nagsisilbing ilaw sa buong lugar.

 

Nagulat naman siya nang mabilis na nag-alisan ang magkasintahan at kitang-kita niya ang pagkindat ni Jongdae sa kanya bago nito hinila si Minseok palayo.

 

Sila nalang dalawa ni Kyungsoo ang natira at sabay silang natawa ng mahina nang magtagpo ang mga mata at sabay din na iniwas ang mga iyon. Isang nakakabinging katahimikan ang namutawi sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Sa kabila ng maingay na tugtog, ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang tibok ng puso niya at ang presensya ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

 

Uminom muna siya ng wine at huminga ng malalim. “Kyungsoo--

 

“Jongin--

 

Sabay silang natawa sa pagsasabay nila ng pagsasalita.

 

“Mauna ka na.”, nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“H-hindi. Mauna ka na. Lady first.”, nahihiya niya ding sabi.

 

“Lady ka din naman ah.”

 

Ay oo nga pala. Lady din siya ngayon. Mentally nalang siyang napa-facepalm at tumawa. Natawa nalang din siya ulit ng mahina nang mapansing dalawang upuan ang pagitan nilang dalawa.

 

“Hindi ka ba magsasayaw?”

 

Umiling si Jongin. “Masakit ang paa ko. Ikaw?”

 

Ngumiti ito ng kaunti bago umiling. “Hindi ako mahilig sumayaw.”

 

Napangiti si Jongin. Alam niya iyon. Ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo ang pagsasayaw.

 

Natahimik naman silang dalawa ulit. Tiningnan ang mga kaklaseng nagsasayaw pa rin sa harap.

 

Inubos niya ang ikalawang baso ng wine at inilagay ang isang pisngi sa palad bago lakas-loob na tinitigan si Kyungsoo. Ngayon lang niya ito natitigan ng mas malapitan. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa alcohol dahil mas lalo yatang gumanda si Kyungsoo sa mga mata niya. Mula sa naka-mascara nitong mga pilik-mata, sa matangos nitong ilong at sa mapula-pula nitong mga labi. Gusto na lang ni Jongin na magpakalunod sa tanawing nasa harap niya at tuluyang tangayin ng mga nararamdaman niya para dito.

 

Naramdaman siguro ni Kyungsoo ang ginawa niya kaya pinahid nito ang pisngi gamit ang likod ng kamay. “May d-dumi ba sa mukha ko?”

 

Umiling lang siya at mas tumitig pa dito. Ewan ba niya pero laking pasalamat niya na medyo nakainom siya ng kaunti para lakas-loob na gawin ang pagtitig kay Kyungsoo.

 

“B-bakit ka ganyan makatitig?”

 

Wala pa rin siyang sagot kundi isang ngiti lang. Namula naman ito at iniharang ang isang kamay sa gilid ng mukha nito. Natawa naman siya ng mahina bago tuluyang lumipat sa katabing upuan. Isang upuan nalang ang layo nila sa isa’t-isa pero hindi pa rin niya ito nilulubayan ng tingin.

 

“Jongin, ano ba?”, cute na nainis ito bago siya sinamaan ng tingin at tinakpan ulit ang gilid ng mukha. Gusto na lang niya itong yakapin sa sobrang pamumula ng mukha nito. Napaka-cute nitong tingnan.

 

Nilakasan na niya talaga ang loob at tuluyan ng lumipat sa katabing upuan ni Kyungsoo. Naramdaman siguro nito agad ang biglang paglipat niya at mabilis na tumuwid ng upo. “Jongin, hindi ka na nakakatuwa--

 

“There. Okay na.”, nakangiting sambit niya matapos abutin ang nakatabinging tiara sa tuktok ng ulo nito at magaang inayos iyon habang nakatitig rito.

 

Namumula naman itong tumitig pabalik. “N-nakikipag-flirt ka ba sa akin?”

 

Unti-unti siyang ngumisi at inilagay ulit ang pisngi sa kamay na nasa ibabaw ng mesa habang nakatitig pa rin dito. “Hm.. pwedeng oo. Pwedeng hindi.”, may himig ng panunukso ang boses niya.

 

“Sagutin mo ko ng maayos.”

 

Itinaas niya ang kilay ang tumawa. “Sagutin? Bakit? Nanligaw ka ba?”

 

“Umayos ka nga Kim Jongin!”, may halong inis na sabi nito.

 

Tumuwid siya ng upo. Lasing na ata siya. Hindi sa alcohol, kundi sa napakaganda nitong mata na walang ibang tinitingnan kundi siya.

 

Mas lalo yatang nainis ang kaharap. “Pwede ba Kim Jongin? Kung paglalaruan mo lang ako, pwede bang lumayo ka sa akin ngayon din? Wag mo na akong kausapin, wag mo na akong lapitan kahit kaila--

 

Isang magaang halik ang iginawad niya sa mapupula nitong mga labi. Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili na wag itong hagkan dahil habang nagsasalita ito, sa mga labi lang yata nito nakatuon ang buong atensyon niya at wala ng iba. Hindi niya alam kung saan niya hinugot ang lakas upang halikan ang inaasam-asam niyang tao na gusto niya lang halikan habang-buhay.

 

Humiwalay naman siya at tiningnan ito sa mata bago iniangat ang isang kamay. Isang hintuturo niya ang nag-landing sa mata nito at nagsalita si Jongin. “Gusto ko to.” Isa sa kilay. “Eto.” Sa ilong. “At eto.” Sa tenga. “Eto din.” At sa labi. “At eto din.”

 

Tinitigan niya iyon ng matagal habang nakangiti bago ibinalik ang mata kay Kyungsoo. “At ikaw, gusto kita. Gustung-gusto kita. Matagal na.”

 

Bumakas naman ang pagkalito sa mukha nito bago siya mahinang itinulak. “Lasing ka.”

 

“Hindi ako lasing. Tanungin mo man ako bukas at sa susunod pang mga bukas, di pa rin magbabago ang sagot ko. Ikaw. Ikaw pa rin ang gusto ko.”, nakangiting sabi niya bago isinandal ang ulo sa balikat nito. Hindi naman ito pumalag kaya mas lumapit pa siya dito na halos magkayakap na silang dalawa.

 

“Gusto mo rin ba ako?”, mahinang tanong niya sa mabango nitong balikat.

 

Dumaan muna ang mahabang sandali bago niya naramdaman ang mahina nitong pagbuga ng hangin. “Hmm.. pwedeng oo. Pwedeng hindi.”

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya at nag-angat agad ng tingin. “Gaya-gaya ka. Sagutin mo ako ng maayos Kyungsoo.”, kunot-noong sabi niya at napanguso nang makitang ngumisi ang kaharap.

 

“Sagutin? Nanligaw ka ba?”, ulit nito sa sinabi niya kanina.

 

Akala siguro nito ay ngangawa siya sa sagot nito pero sinuklian niya iyon ng malapad na ngisi.

 

“Kung liligawan kita ngayon, ano isasagot mo?”

 

“Teka..”, mabilis at kabadong sagot ni Kyungsoo. Di siguro nito inaasahan ang sagot niya.

 

“Gusto mo ba ako? Kasi kung oo, liligawan agad kita ngayon din. Kung hindi, manliligaw pa rin ako hanggang sa magustuhan mo din ako.”, malapad na nakangiting sabi niya bago hinawakan ang mga malambot nitong kamay.

 

Namumula na naman ang mga pisngi nito habang nakayuko at tinitingnan ang mga kamay nila. Hindi niya din naasahan ang sagot nito.

 

“Jongin, Halloween ngayon. Hindi Harotween.”

 

Isang napakalakas na tawa ang lumabas mula sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung saan napulot ni Kyungsoo iyon pero napuno ng saya ang buong pagkatao niya dahil lang sa sinabi nito. Napasubsob nalang siya sa mesa habang umaalog-alog ang mga balikat at narinig niyang si Kyungsoo ay tumatawa din.

 

Pinunasan niya ang gilid ng mata bago tumingin ulit kay Kyungsoo na nakangiti din. Wala na silang pakialam sa paligid. Ang tanging alam lang nila ay ang titigan ang isa’t-isa at balewalain ang ingay at tawanan na pumupuno sa buong lugar. Tanging mga pusong tumitibok lang ang naririnig habang patuloy nilang pinagmamasdan ang bawat isa.

 

“Gusto kita. Matagal na.”, malumanay na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa mata niya.

 

Natawa na naman ulit si Jongin. “Akin yang mga linyang yan.”

 

“Di ko ba pwedeng hiramin?”

 

“Basta ba’t hahayaan mo kong araw-araw kang harutin, mapa-Halloween man o hindi.”

 

Unti-unti namang ngumisi si Kyungsoo. “Harutin mo na ako. Ngayon na. Baka magbago ang isip ko.”

 

Mas mabilis pa yata sa alas-kwatro niya itong hinapit sa baywang at kinintalan ng isang mahabang halik ang mga labi nito, hindi na pinapansin ang mga matang nakatingin.

 

“Maharot ka din eh.”, ngisi niya bago ito muling hinalikan.

 

\--

  
  
wakas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
